The Heart of Crime
by StarDreamer84
Summary: Jedra Savros, an orphan that had grown up on the streets, and now a waitress is sold into slavery but not before catching the eye of a powerful local crime lord, who stops at nothing to recover her even if it means going against his own organization. Human female/Rodian Male romance.


Prologue- Coronet City, Corellia

Jedra Savros sat on the edge of the walkway looking over the night scenery. Her long brown hair played on the night breeze as she watched the speeders and ships go about their business. The city was spread out before her, the city lights were competing with the bright moonlight from the moons above, and the night air was crisp. This was her favorite spot to sit and think over things or to just admire the beauty of her home. It was the more seedier part of the city, but to Jedra it has been home for most of her life.

"Hey, Jedra. How was work?"

Jedra turned around to see her only best friend, Kamy. They had known each other since childhood growing up on the streets. Unlike Jedra though, Katy resorted to prostitution, and Jedra never held that against her unlike many others had.

"Hey Kamy, it was normal. There was a big hunt game on so it was rowdier than usual. With most being distracted, it was a slow day for harassment, thankfully. How about you?" Jedra replied as she shifted herself to allow Kamy room to sit.

Kamy sighed, "Its been a drag lately, but it's enough for food. Do you think the galaxy has mercy for us?"

Jedra could see Kamy wiping a tear away from behind her short blonde hair. "I think mercy is in short order for anyone. But more so for us street urchins. We make our own way in this galaxy, our path has been dictated to us, and so we have to be stronger than the rest. Mercy is for the weak that can't survive what we already did."

"Jedra, do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, no problem. I got my paycheck so we can get some food on the way." Jedra said excited to have company.

The two friends walked talking of days past, what take out food should they get, and their work. Jedra in her short skirt and tank top, her required wearing for her work and Kamy in her shorter skirt and short sleeve v neck shirt could have been mistaken for sisters despite no resemblance to each other. They settled on a spicy sullustian bantha steak with a sweet and sour sauce with a cheesy bread side. It was a little more than what Jedra should have spent but she didn't mind. Hunger was no stranger to her and at least Kamy will have at least one good meal.

They came up to Jedra's small apartment building. The duracrete was already starting to peel but the rent is cheap. The two women head up to the second floor and enter the third flat on the right. Kamy took a quick shower before she ate, Jedra set out the food on her small living room table as she had waited. They ate mostly in silence enjoying a rare moment of a decent meal and company.

After dinner, they cleaned up, and had some drinks. Jedra didn't want to get drunk since she had work the next day but Kamy got a slight buzz. After much joking and talking about times on the street, they decided it was time to sleep.

The flat had two bedrooms, a small makeshift bed in each, and off to the side was a medium sized refresher. Jedra headed to her bedroom, Kami was already in the second bedroom, and past out. Laying down in the bed, Jedra thought of the tough times that Kami had endured, her father left her at age 4, and her mother was murdered a year later by a drug dealer.

Jedra herself was raised by both parents but then both were killed in a freak accident when she was just 6. Jedra found Kamy on a street corner huddled around a box that she used as a shelter. It had been a year already on the street for Jedra but Kami was just only 6 months on the street. Since that first meeting the two have been very close even when they met up with other street orphans. They did odd jobs for willing businesses or resorted to stealing when no one was hiring. Sometimes competition led to fights, murders, and disappearances. Luckily, Jedra only had to resort to beating up one female who was trying to steal her makeshift shelter. Kami always stayed close to Jedra through many years, they started to go down their separate paths, when they were around 16.

Jedra was able to find a stable job at the "Golden Krayt Cantina" and with enough saving was able to get her own place. Kami had gotten involved with a sleazy low level gang leader that pimped her out after promising her a better life. He stole most of her earnings and leaving her enough to get a small place of her own. Despite their different situations, they remained close, and looked after each other. Jedra never judged Kami though some others took pleasure in doing so. Desperation and the hope for a brighter future makes many do unpleasant things.

Now at age 24, Jedra still works at the Cantina, and while not moving up, she is content on just getting by. She can only hope things get better for her friend. Jedra sighs a long tired breath out, turns over, and falls asleep.


End file.
